The wolf and the sheep
by Maslow is Gay
Summary: When Logan looks for a release in a club he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Logan was never one for the nightclub scene. Nor was he into paying for sex. But after he caught his boyfriend cheating on him he was willing to do almost anything to forget it. His friend/lawyer told him there was this place where only the best and most expensive prostitutes were. They were always clean and you never had to use a condom. It was called the "Filthy Desires." Something like that could be exactly what Logan needed. He had the cash after all. He was exceedingly wealthy. The very moment Logan stepped into the door he knew it was no normal club. Nobody was wearing anything! Well many of the customers were wearing some very loose clothing but the servers seemed to only wear speedos. It wasn't long before someone escorted him to a table.

"My names Kendall. What did you come here for?" Logan tried to focus but he was sitting down and this young 18 year old boy named Kendall had a huge erection. His he had no speedo on unlike the others. "Oh im sorry I just finished serving one of my clients I had no idea I didn't have anything on." Kendall smiled at Logan. "Do you want me to put something on or just leave it like this?" "Ummmm I think I like it like that." "I bet you do." Kendall leaned over him putting his throbbing dick close to his face. Kendalls cock had no hair around it whatsoever. He had taken great care shaving. "So what's your name?" Kendall asked. "Logan" He said although he stuttered. "Well you seem kind of like a man who knows what he wants when he wants it. Tell me Logan do you want me to serve you food or do you want me to serve you my cum?" " I want your sperm in my mouth." Logan said. It startled him he hadn't meant it to come out that way.

"I guess I was right you do know what you want don't you? I can be dirty, sweet,dominate or submissive. Although for this particular act domination is by far the best wouldn't you agree?" "Absolutely I want you to shove it in my mouth now." "Now of course you know this club isn't cheap. a burger isn't even cheap. I must have payment up front sir its 200$." "Money isn't a problem." "I believe you but services aren't exchanged until I have the cash. Besides that cant be all you want? I bet you want to put your dick deep inside my teenage asshole right?" "Y-yes. I want to." "Well then that's 500$ even if you cum outside but most prefer it inside but they cant ever pay for that baby its far to expensive." "I can pay what is it?" "Its 1,000$" " Logan put 1,200$ on the table. Kendall quickly took it. "All of my services come with complementary meal. What would you like to eat?"

"Personally I just want to fuck that ass of yours." Logan winked. "Well we strive to give the best service here sir. How about I get you something to drink while you think about how exactly you want to fuck me." "That would be great. Ill have a coke." "A coke and then my cock excellent choice Ill be right back. But first take your pants off." "Why?" "So I can see your huge manly cock." Logan took off his pants and underwear and sat them on the table. "That's impressive Logan I love it. Ill take your pants to the front and put them in safe keeping." "I think ill keep my phone and stuff though." "Of course." Kendall said as he put them down on the table then he leaned down and kissed Logan. He quickly parted. "That's for letting me take all this awesome stuff."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked but before he could figure out what he meant Kendall disappeared into the crowd. When Logan looked back at the table he saw that his keys, phone and wallet were gone.

Tell me if you want me to continue and tell me what you think should happen!


	2. The alley

Logan quickly got up from the table thinking he had been swindled out of his cash. But he quickly realized that he was not only missing his phone,wallet, and keys. That deceiving whore Kendall also took his pants and underwear. He had his huge 8 inch dick out trying to process what had happened. A guy who probably hadn't even worked there just took everything he had and Logan was so filled with lust didn't even think to check that out. Logan jumped up, went in the direction he went and started searching for him. He almost gave up when he noticed he was near the bar area. He was now fully clothed and was buying everyone drinks with HIS money! Furious Logan went straight up to him.

"That's my stuff! Give it back!" Kendall who had some muscular guy on his lap said "Give you back what? I don't know you!" "Don't play stupid Kendall you were over ta my table and took everything." "Who's going to believe you? After all I've got the cash and no one cares who had it before." He pointed to some guy with long brown locks that stretched all the way to his shoulders and huge muscles. He gave him 100$ and said "James is the name right? Escort this boy out will you?" He smiled "Of course Kendie When I get back ill let you fuck my asshole it will be so amazing." After a wet kiss with tongue James parted from Kendall and pushed Logan hard to the door. "Get out of here. I have better things to do then deal with guys who try to swindle people out of their cash. How about getting a job." James said as he pulled him out the backdoor into the alley. "Now get out of here I have to get back to my client."

James turned around and headed back inside. "Wait a minute! That's my cash he has he stole it from me." "That's laughable he's rich." "Then why am I naked? He came up to my table naked and acted all slutty and gave me some story about how he would let me fuck him. It was very believable James have you seen his dick? Its huge." He then kissed me and took my phone wallet and keys." "That's stupid everyone that is an escort in there wears a speedo anyway just like me, you would know that he wasn't an escort." "But I didn't know that." "Well that's your problem then isn't it? doesn't matter even if that was true Logan! He's got it all now anyway. I can go in there and fuck him just as I could you and get paid. He would probably even give me more since its not his cash."

"Except I am willing to take cut my losses to get it back. I'm not gonna let him keep my car. Help me get it back and we can go to a ATM and ill give you whatever you want." "That's tempting Logan. How much is your car worth?" "Well over 100,000$" "Your filthy rich aren't you? I? Lets say 25,000$" Logan was stunned "FUCK NO THATS ROBBERY!" "Actually it isn't. Just like being an escort im offering you a service and its up to you to decide if that service is worth that amout." "Fine but that's outrageous. You are taking advantage of me." "Of course I am but you let yourself be put in this situation. Heres the plan Logan. I live on the second floor that's where I take my clients to fuck. I live in room 58. So when I take Kendall inside wait about 20 minutes. By that time he should be fucking me. I will leave the door unlocked but don't go in that way you should go around the building and go up the fire escape. I'll be lying down and he will be on top of me or we may be in the shower together. If you want to take a peak I wont stop you but don't get too distracted though.

I usually get boys to cum in me in 5 to 10 minutes so it wont be too long of a window. Search the room for your stuff, then once you get it go to my balcony and wait there for me. Once he finishes with me ill he will notice his stuff is gone. Don't worry though ill tell him that I forgot to lock the door and he will rush out of the room. Then we can get out though the fire escape on the balcony and ill get my reward for helping you. "Don't try and leave without me cause I can see you go down the escape though the window. It's a little complicated but I bet you can do it. Im so good at sex he wont even notice you are there. Any questions?" "That very though but isn't the room all the way on the other sid e of the building im completely naked!" James took off his speedo and threw it over to Logan. "Use that. I sure wont need it with Kendall." Logan put it on but noticed how big and thick James cock was." It must have been 12 inches. "Well I guess you know why im in this line of work now huh? Guys love to see it bounce when im on top of them." James after seeing that im never going to be able to be able to go around the building without my cock springing out!" "Stop being such a baby! Its just around the building who cares if some girl sees your cock." "I DO!" James became angry.

"Fuck Logan." James took Logans cock into his hand and pushed his cock up against Logans chest. "Common bitch! let's get that cum out!" James flexed his muscles in front of Logans face. "Like them? Took me months to get them like this." "Yeah I l-love them." "Prove it bitch cum in my hand then. Show me im a cock whore." Logan groaned and opened his mouth wide and felt his load ready to burst out. James took the opportunity to kiss him hard sticking his tongue in Logan's mouth. Logan then cam inside James hand. Filling up his palm with sticky white goo. James parted and pushed Logan away as he accomplished what he intended. "Deal with that baby." James flicked his hand and Logan's sperm flew onto the ground then went back into the club after quick kiss on the cheek and Logan was left stunned as to what just happened. He regained his composure after what he considered the best handjob of his life and started to make his way around the building but then realized that James had ripped off the speedo when he had began to jack him off.

He would have to go around naked...

What do you think? Comment on what happened and/or tell what you think should happen.


End file.
